Brian Bloom
| birth_place = Merrick, New York, U.S. | occupation = Actor, voice actor, screenwriter | years_active = 1983–present }} Brian Keith Bloom (born June 30, 1970) is an American actor, voice actor and screenwriter. He is perhaps best known as the voice of Captain America in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes and Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, Varric in the Dragon Age series, B.J. Blazkowicz in the Wolfenstein series, Nick Reyes in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare and Pike in The A-Team, the latter two of which he also co-wrote. Life and career Bloom was born in Merrick, New York, the brother of producer-actor Scott Bloom and musician Mike Bloom. He had an early interest in acting, including appearing in commercials as a child, but made his big break in the Sergio Leone film Once Upon a Time in America. From there, he was offered the role of Dusty Donovan in the soap opera As the World Turns, which he played for several years. During that run, Bloom became the youngest winner of a Daytime Emmy Award in the category of Outstanding Young Leading Man during the 12th Daytime Emmy Awards show for his performance on the series. Despite his success, he left the series to star in several television movies and guest appearances. After leaving the soap opera, Bloom starred in several made-for-television films with teen subjects, including Crash Course (1988), Dance 'til Dawn (1988) and Desperate for Love (1989). This opened his appeal to later roles, which would include spots in Melrose Place, 2000 Malibu Road, CSI: Miami, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Drive and HBO's Oz. He played the role of fanatical cult leader Jonas Sparrow in the Joss Whedon show Dollhouse. Bloom also starred in a series of 1994 television movies playing Bandit, a part loosely based on the Burt Reynolds role. Bloom continues his working relationship with Carnahan, playing private mercenary antagonist "Pike" in the 2010 movie The A-Team, which Bloom also co-wrote with Carnahan, who directed the 20th Century Fox feature based on the television series. Brian also attended the Sheriff’s Academy and served as a Reserve Deputy with the Orange County Sheriff’s Department from 2001 – 2011. He is a certified self defense expert and a Sifu of a rarefied street lethal modern Self Defense System called “Bojuka”. He has participated in combat seminars and taught use of force techniques to law enforcement, military and private security worldwide. In 1997, Bloom developed and ran a .com hub known as AnimalWorldNetwork.com.http://www.column-of-life.com/bloom07.html The website was an outpost for pet products, information, video content and celebrity pet lifestyle coverage, selling and shipping fair-trade, organic and holistic pet supplies with both brick and mortar locations and a robust online presence. Bloom sold the domain and business in 2007 for an undisclosed eight-figure deal. Bloom is well known for his long standing association with the Call of Duty franchise, having performed voice over and motion capture work in a majority of the franchise titles culminating with the role of Captain Nick Reyes in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare, a first-person shooter video game developed by Infinity Ward and published by Activision. Bloom is both the player character, modeled on his likeness, and the writer of the game's acclaimed narrative, for which he was nominated for Outstanding Achievement in Video Game Writing by The Writers Guild of America. Bloom is also the writer of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. Filmography Films Television Video games Accolades References External links * * Category:1970 births Category:Male actors from New York (state) Category:American male film actors Category:American male soap opera actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Merrick, New York Category:Daytime Emmy Award winners Category:Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Younger Actor in a Drama Series winners Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors